


Clarisi

by MayhemMerill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Has a Crush, F/M, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemMerill/pseuds/MayhemMerill
Summary: The story of ADA Carisi and OC Audrey Clarke.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie Bamber is the face model for Audrey. Though Audrey is shorter in height and a few years older. 
> 
> I won't include a lot of case details as this is more focused on the relationship between Clarisi- Clarke and Carisi. 
> 
> I know little about the FBI and SVU so any mistakes are unintentional. There will be mentions of rape/violence but no graphic details.

"Hold the door, please!" Audrey yelled as she ran for the door of the 16th precinct, balancing a drink caddy of coffee. The person either ignored her or couldn't hear because he let it close behind him. She groaned until she noted that the man coming through next held it open for her. 

"I got ya. " The man's thick accent New York said. 

Audrey smiled as she looked up to thank the man, to realize the man had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. "Uh thank you," She said finally, quickly looking away and hurrying toward the elevator. 

"You're welcome." The man said. 

Audrey didn't see that he was staring at her as she walked away. 

~~~~~  
Sonny walked into the squad room a few hours later to see Liv talking with what looked to be federal agents. 

"Ah, there's our ADA now." Liv said. "Carisi, these are Agents Shylo and Dreven from the BAU."

Sonny shook the hands of the men. "What brings the BAU to New York?"

"It seems a suspect they've been watching for a while has recently moved here." Liv said. 

"This is definitely better coffee than I could make." Rollins was saying as she came out of the break room. 

Sonny turned to see his former partner walking with the red head he had run into earlier. She smiled at Rollins then looked surprised when she looked to see him. 

"And that's Miss Clarke, " Shylo said. 

Sonny extended his hand to the young woman. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dominic Carisi, Junior but..."

"'Everyone calls me Sonny.'" Rollins finished. 

Sonny rolled his eyes. 

"Audrey Clarke." The young woman shook his hand before quickly returning it to her coffee cup. 

"Carisi is our ADA." Liv said. 

Audrey just nodded. 

"Are you an agent too? " Sonny asked. 

Dreven laughed. "No. Don't even want to imagine her with a weapon."

It was Audrey's turn to roll her eyes. 

"She's our Jill of all trades." Shylo said. "Profiler, computer genius."

"Fetcher of coffee." Dreven snickered. 

"Hey, she makes better coffee than anyone in this building." Rollins said. 

"I can't stand cop coffee." Audrey said. "No offence."

"Speaking of which, " Dreven handed his empty cup to Audrey. "You know how I take it."

"I'll be sure to add extra arsenic this time." Audrey smirked. "Anyone else want any? "

"Me." Shylo said handing his cup to her. "Hold the arsenic."

Audrey shrugged. "Ok but only because there's a prosecutor present." She smirked before going back to the break room. 

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, let's go into the conference room." Liv said. The two agents followed her. 

Sonny didn't realize Rollins was staring at him. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. She's cute though."

"Wha... Who?" 

Rollins rolled her eyes. "Better get in there."

~~~~  
The agents as well as Liv, Sonny and Rollins were seated at the table when Audrey returned. 

"No arsenic. " She said handing Shylo his coffee.

The older man tried not to smirk. 

"Extra arsenic and some spit." Audrey handed Dreven his cup. He did not smirk. 

"Clarke, what the hell is the password for this." The man was trying to get into a tablet. 

Audrey leaned over and made a few designs with her finger. 

"Why can't you just put simple words or numbers in." Dreven huffed. 

"Like your phone? Because that's a great idea with such sensitive information on there." Audrey stood and took a drink from her own coffee. 

"You don't know my password."

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "5..."

"Ok ok." Dreven hushed her. "Back to the case. Where are the files on here?"

Audrey set her cup down. "Give me this." She grabbed the tablet and opened the needed files. She went to stand between Liv and Dreven, handing the device to the former. 

"First victim is 16 year old uh..." Dreven started. 

"Dawn Sawyer." Audrey said. 

"Yeah. Beaten, raped and strangled. Found in the woods. " Shylo continued. "Then Marcy Wallace. 17. Same MO."

"Found on what would have been her graduation day." Audrey added. 

"And this suspect? Trevor Neils..." Liv asked. "How did he know the victims?"

"He was a substitute teacher at both schools." Shylo said. 

"Health class." Audrey added crinkling her nose. 

"You never got evidence proving he had anything to do with it?" Sonny asked. 

"No." Dreven said. "No trace of anything forensic. Nothing."

"But you suspect he may have killed a girl here? " Rollins asked. 

"Yes." Dreven started looking through paper work. 

"Juana Doe." Audrey said. 

Liv nodded. "I remember. Two months ago but we never really had leads. How'd you connect her to these cases?"

Shylo pointed to Audrey. 

"I figured that this creep would keep hurting girls and searched for cases with similar MOs. A friend from the Bureau here told me about Juana."

"And Juana was killed in the same way?" Carisi asked. 

Liv and Audrey both nodded. 

"I don't remember her case."

"It was when you were on vacation. It got pushed aside pretty fast." Liv told the ADA. 

"Because she was Hispanic and unknown." Audrey said. 

"Dig some more on her. Find out if there are anymore possible vics." Carisi said. 

Dreven stood. "I've got some calls to make." He patted around for his phone. 

"Right inside pocket." Audrey said. 

Dreven started out of the room. "Clarke! " He called. "Papers."

Audrey gathered up the papers and followed after the older man. 

Rollins, Sonny and Liv exchanged glances. 

"He's set to retire." Shylo explained. "And as I said, she's the Jill of all trades." He paused. "We'll continue to work on this together? "

Liv nodded. 

"Is there somewhere we can set up? "

"Here would be ok. We have a couple of open desks." Liv said. 

Shylo stood. "Good." He left the room. 

"Well that's an interesting group." Rollins said. 

Liv agreed as she left the room. 

"Especially Miss Clarke," Amanda teased Carisi as they stood. 

Sonny gave her a side glance once again. 

"Don't play coy. I saw you trying not to stare at her."

"I have no idea what you mean."

Rollins chuckled as he left the room.


	2. Sweets and Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Carisi bump into each other outside of work and then later interview a snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of what will be many shared foods/dishes with Clarisi. Audrey has such a sweet tooth.   
> Also, I should add that this is taking place a couple of months after the season 21 finale.

Audrey bent down to take in all of the baked goodies at the bakery, trying to decide. It was difficult for someone with a sweet tooth such as hers. Though most would go for something more savory for breakfast, she usually opted for pastries. 

"Can't beat the cannoli." A familiar New York voice said from behind her.

Audrey turned her head to see ADA Carisi. "Counselor." She gave a polite smile.

Sonny smiled. "Ms Clarke."

She turned back to look at the baked goods. "It has been a while since I had a good cannoli. What about you? What are you getting? "

As if on cue, the cashier called Sonny's name, handing him a small box.

"Cannoli." Sonny smiled. "I can share?" He said.

Before Audrey could answer, her cell rang. "Excuse me." She took the call from Shylo. "Hey, Shy... What? " She closed her eyes for a second. "Ok. I'll be right there."

"Everything ok? " Sonny asked, having noticed the redhead's furrowed brow.

Audrey shook her head. "We have another one."

She didn't have to eleberate for Sonny to know she meant another victim. His own brow furrowed.

"I'm going to meet Captain Benson and Shylo at the scene. I'm sure she'll be calling you soon." Audrey said. She started for the door.

"Wait. At least take one." Sonny offered her a cannoli, opening the box.

"You sure? " She asked.

"Of course."

Audrey took one and instantly took a bite. "So good." She said before giving him a smile. "Thank you."

"Sure." He said smiling. He watched as she walked out of the door. A girl who loved cannoli. He could get used to it. No, Sonny. He chastised himself. She's only here temporarily. Don't get attached.

~~~~

Sonny gave Audrey a side glance as she nibbled on her candy.

He was sitting next to her as they scanned surveillance videos. One foot crossed over the other leg, hands behind his head. It had been hours since their encounter that morning. Hours of witness interviews, and all that goes with a case such as this.

She must have felt his glance because she looked at him with a blush. "Licorice? " She offered.

"No thank you." He smiled, trying to ignore how cute and endearing he found her blush. Or how it brought attention to the light sprinkle of freckles on her face. 

"I have other goodies too." She admitted opening the top drawer of the desk.

Sonny leaned over to peak inside. "Holy crap." He said taking in all of the sweet and salty snacks.

"I'm a nervous snacker." She admitted. Then leaned closer to whisper. "Just don't let anyone else know I have all of that sugary stuff. Dreven is already on my ass about how much coffee I drink."

Carisi held back a chuckle. "Your secret's safe. By the way, I'll let you in on a secret..." He reached in the desk and pushed a small divider that opened a secret compartment, scanning to make sure no one was looking.

Audrey gasped. "What sorcery is this?"

"This used to be my desk." Sonny said.

"Do you miss it?" Audrey asked as she went about hiding stuff in the secret compartment.

"Sometimes but my new desk is nicer." He deadpanned.

Audrey rolled her eyes but smirked. "Being a detective."

Sonny thought for a second. "Sometimes. Sometimes I still get caught between being Detective Carisi and ADA Carisi." He admitted.

"That's understandable." She said. "Now, how do you lock the magic box?"

Carisi chuckled as he fastened the small hidden compartment back.

"Ta da" He said throwing his hands up.

Audrey let out a giggle and snorted which sent Carisi into a fit.

"Is Carisi giggling?" Fin asked Kat, who was at her own desk, as he approached her.

"Am I sleep deprived or is... " Amanda said coming to watch.

"Carisi's got a girlfriend." Kat snickered.

"About time. I thought he'd be joining the priesthood." Fin said walking away.

Kat laughed but didn't notice that Amanda had a much different reaction.

"Ohhh wait." Audrey hurried to pause the video.

"What?" Carisi leaned forward.

Audrey pointed to a hooded figure. "It's him."

Sonny leaned even closer. "You can't see his face. It could be anybody."

"It's him." Audrey repeated. She started typing something into her laptop. "If I can pull up footage from across the street..." She searched for a bit before pulling up the footage she needed. She fast forwarded until she got to the hooded figure and paused just in time for a face shot.

"It's him! " She again repeated. "Is it enough?"

Sonny studied. "It's grainy but I could try." He stood. "Print it. Rollins, Fin, " He called looking to the two.

The two detectives came over and looked at the laptop.

"We got him? " Rollins asked, furrowing her brows. 

"Hopefully." Sonny pulled out his phone. "I'm calling Hadid now."

"I'll call Dreven, " Audrey pulled her own phone out as she set about printing the picture.

Sonny wrote an email address down as he talked to his boss. "Yeah. We'll send the pic over." He tapped on the paper.

Audrey talked to Dreven as she sent the pic to Hadid. "He's on his way." She said after hanging up.

"Alright." Sonny said before hanging up with Hadid. "Go pick this bastard up." He told Rollins and Fin.

Audrey sighed with relief.

"Good job, " Sonny told Audrey with a smile.

She smiled back. "Maybe he'll confess."

Sonny chuckled. "I wish it were that easy."

~~~~

"We have video of your client in the area Ms Wyley was last seen at." Sonny said sliding a picture across the table.

Trevor Neils and his lawyer studied the photo. Trevor smirked.

"That photo is grainy. That could be anyone." The lawyer said.

"We found that same hoodie in his apartment." Shylo said.

"Many people probably have similar hoodies. That proves nothing."

"Your client was a substitute teacher in Virginia...at schools two different girls went to. Two girls that were murdered and raped the same way Ms Wyley was." Sonny said. "As well as a Jane Doe here in New York a couple of months AFTER your client moved here."

"Coincidences. Again there if no proof. The feds found nothing proving Mr. Neils had anything to do with any of those crimes."

Dreven grumbled. "Lots of coincidences for your client."

"Bad luck." Neils shrugged, trying not to smirk.

~~~

Audrey, Shylo and Liv watched from the other side of the glass.

"I'd love to wipe that smug look off of his face." Liv said.

Audrey grunted in agreement. "I don't think they'll get anything out of him. At least for now." She crossed her arms.

They watched as the interview continued. Carisi growing frustrated with each second.

"Maybe you should try, Clarke." Shylo said.

Audrey raised a brow. "What could I do that the counselor and Dreven aren't trying?"

"You're a young female." Liv said. "Not as young as his victims but younger than any of us."

Audrey shrugged. "I could try."

Liv tapped on the glass, signaling for the men to meet her outside.

"We're getting nowhere." Carisi frowned once he and Dreven were in the room with the others.

"We're sending Clarke in to try." Liv told him.

Carisi raised his brow. "Ok. But I'm going back in, too."

~~~

Carisi, and the others in the other room, noticed the change of demeanor in Neils when Audrey followed the ADA into the interrogation room. Having removed her light jacket, Audrey's frame was more noticeable. She wore a wrap style Navy pinstripe dress with that some would maybe call plain but it showed off her small waist. It fell just to her knees but her defined calf were visible.

Sonny wanted to smack the appreciative look out of the eyes of their perp.

"Mr. Neils, " Audrey said interrupting Sonny's thoughts. "I'm Ms. Clarke."

"Call me Trevor." The man said with what he hoped was a charming smile.

Audrey was not charmed, more like disgusted. "Mr. Neils, " She continued after she sat. "As my co-worker said, there are many coincidences."

Neils sat back in his chair. "You're a cop?"

Audrey didn't answer his question. She slid a candid photo of Dawn Sawyer across the table. "Do you recognize this young woman?"

Neils barely looked at the photo. "No."

"What about her?" Audrey slid a candid photo of Marcy next to the one of Dawn and looked at Neils. "Do you recognize her?"

Neils again barely looked at the photos. "No. Who are they?"

"They..." Carisi started but Audrey nudged him lightly with her foot.

"They were students in classes you subbed for." She tapped the pic of Dawn. "In her class for 3 weeks. And..." she tapped Marcy's pic. "Two weeks."

"I've had many... Different students over the years. You expect me to remember them all?"

Audrey slid two very different photos of the teens across the table. Crime scene photos. "What about now?"

"Wait..." The lawyer started. She and Carisi began debating.

Audrey watched as Neils studied the pics, clasping his hands in his lap to keep from touching them.

"No." He said not looking at her.

"Would you remember me?" Audrey's question stopped the lawyers in their bickering.

Neils looked at Audrey, a dark look in his eyes. Then smiled. "Of course."

Again, Carisi wanted to smack the man.

"Would you remember me if I were on a ferry?" Audrey said motioned at Dawn's pic. "Or tied to a tree?"

Before Neils could answer, his lawyer stood. "We're done here. Unless you're charging my client."

"Not for now." Carisi stood too. "Don't leave the country or New York." He said to Neils.

"Wouldn't dream of it with such lovely sites in New York." The man smiled at Audrey.

Audrey tried not to cringe as the man and lawyer left the room.

"Sick bastard." Shylo said as he and Liv came into the room.

"He still gave us nothing." Carisi said.

"Not verbally." Audrey said putting the photos back into their respective files.

"The way he studied the crime scene photos..." She couldn't help the shiver of disgust.

"Unfortunately that's not evidence enough." Liv said.

"Keep digging." Carisi said walking for the door. He turned to Audrey. "Good effort."

She gave a slight smile.

"You ok? " Liv asked after the men had left.

Audrey sighed. "I'd be better if there was something to put this snake away."

"We'll get him." Liv reassured her with a kind smile.

"I hope so."

"Join me for dinner?" Liv asked. "I'll have my son."

Audrey smiled brightly. "I'd love to."

Liv told her some of Noah as they left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I love the idea of Audrey using Sonny's desk. Temporarily or not. I'm sure some *coughAmandacough* don't want to see anyone at it just yet.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey, Rollins, Kat and Carisi have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunch turns into an interview.

Audrey joined Amanda and Kat for lunch to break from the case when Sonny caught up to them. He sat next to Audrey. They ordered their food and made light conversation.

"So where are you from originally? I can tell your not from Virginia." Rollins said from the top of her glass.

"Born and raised in Texas until I was a teen. Then I moved here for college. Moved to Virginia when I got the job at BAU several years ago."

"You lived here? " Carisi asked, genuinely interested.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah. For a few years. My cousin moved here about 12 years ago and I lived with her."

"That explains your accent. It's kind of a mix."

Audrey laughed. "Yeah. Moira, my cousin, says I'm an accent mutt."

"Watch out or you'll pick up his accent." Kat nodded toward Sonny.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with a Staten Island accent." Sonny defended.

Rollins and Audrey chuckled.

"So you studied criminology in college?" Rollins asked.

"Yes. As well as computer science."

"Did you always want to go into the FBI?" Rollins stopped when she saw Carisi shoot her a look. "What? "

"You sound like you're interrogating her.'

"No. It's ok. " Audrey said taking a drink of her tea. "I didn't know what exactly I wanted to do. I knew I wanted to go into some field of law enforcement but after going through the academy, I learned that field is not for me."

"The police academy?"

Audrey nodded. "Yes. I passed but was recruited to try FBI within a couple of months of my rookie year. Plus I kind of shot myself in the foot."

Sonny almost spit his drink out. "You what?"

Audrey laughed. "Yep. Shot myself in the foot. It was a flesh wound mainly. Now you know why Dreven said not to let me have a gun.'

Sonny and Kat laughed. 

"How did the FBI come about recruiting you?" Kat asked. 

"It was kind of like now. They came to help with a case at my old precinct, and I guess were impressed with my computer skills and profiling. Offered the job before they even left."

"How long ago was that?" Sonny asked. 

"Five years."

"Do you ever think of moving back here, " Sonny asked. "Or... Or Texas." He tried to ignore the look Rollins gave him.

Audrey shrugged. "Yeah. Especially now that my cousin is pregnant. Plus I miss it here." At that, her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she smiled. "Speaking of Moira. Excuse me." Audrey excused herself to take the call.

"What? " Sonny said when he saw Kat and Rollins staring at him.

"Your apartment is big enough, I'm sure you can ask her to move right in, " Rollins teased, trying to hide her jealousy.

As per usual with them these days, Sonny rolled his eyes at Amanda.

Kat raised a brow?

"What?" Carisi asked.

Kat shook her head. "Just observing."

They all sat in silence until Audrey got back.

"Everything ok, " Carisi asked.

"Yeah. She had a routine doctor's appointment."

The conversation stopped for a bit as their lunches were delivered.

"I'm surprised you got actual food." Carisi teased Audrey, nodding toward her veggie burger.

Audrey smirked. "I do eat food other than pastries."

Carisi couldn't help return her smile. He didn't see Amanda watching the exchange with a furrowed brow.

~~~

"I've got it, " Carisi said when Audrey went to pay for her food.

"What? No, if anything, I should pay for yours since you covered my breakfast yesterday." She reminded him of the cannoli.

"No..." He was stopped when she grabbed his lunch ticket.

"Too slow." She said smiling before handing the ticket to the cashier.

Carisi shook his head but smiled.

"You can pay for mine." Kat joked, laughing when Carisi blushed.

"Ok!" Audrey reached for the ticket.

"No no." Kat held the ticket away from the redhead laughing.

"This is juvenile." Amanda said under her breath as she stepped past the 3.

Audrey and Kat stopped. Carisi could only look at Rollins.

"I'm gonna hit the restroom before we go back." Audrey said excusing herself, picking up on the tension.

"What was that? " Sonny whispered to Amanda when Audrey was gone.

"What?" Rollins said not looking at him.

"Calling her juvenile."

"I didn't say she was. I said this was. You two flirting like teens. And you, " She looked at Kat. "Joining in on it."

Kat raised her hands. "Leave me out of this."

"I wasn't flirting." Sonny said not fully believing himself. Rollins didn't either.

"Please." Rollins scoffed. "How many years have I known you? I know when you flirt."

Carisi shrugged. "So what if I was? What would it matter? You're with Hasim."

Rollins made a face. "I'm not...we date sometimes."

Sonny rolled his eyes.

"She's too young for you anyway." Rollins said.

Neither had noticed that Audrey had returned until Kat cleared her throat.

"I'm going back to work." Amanda said walking off.

Kat just shrugged and followed.

~~~

Sonny held the door open for Audrey as they left the diner.

"Did I do something? " Audrey asked.

Sonny looked at her confused. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Detective Rollins was...nice when we met. Now she seems pissed at me. Or maybe she just doesn't like Feds. A lot of people don't..." Audrey was rambling.

"No. It's nothing you did or about you being a Fed." Sonny let out a deep breath. "Things with me and Rollins are...complicated."

Audrey raised her brows. "Were you two..."

Sonny shook his head. "No. I mean, I thought something was going to happen a couple of times. That's what I wanted anyway."

"But it didn't?"

Again, Sonny shook his head. "She wanted other men."

"Men?" Audrey was surprised. "Sorry. That was judgemental on my part."

"Mine too. It's just anytime it felt like she was on the same page, she'd meet someone else then it was back to me being just her partner and friend. She even got mad at me after I left the squad. We made up, got close again and then here came Hasim. I was done after that. I've tried to remain a friend without getting that close again." He took a breath then gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry I just threw all of that at you. I've just kind of kept it to myself for years."

Audrey shook her head. "First, don't apologize. I don't blame you for needing to vent. Especially if this has been going on. Second, she's crazy for not seeing you other than Sonny the friend. Especially if she has seemed to be interested."

Sonny blushed.

"Third, I apologize if I've stepped on her toes. Or anyone else's." She said trying to test the waters. 

Sonny shook his head. "There are no other toes you have to worry about." He smiled.

Audrey returned his smile, relieved by what she heard. 

Her smile was one of the most beautiful he had seen. She smiled with her eyes and lit up the world.

Stop. Sonny thought to himself. She's only here temporarily. Too bad his heart wasn't listening.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't give Kat a lot of dialogue because I don't know her character well enough yet. 
> 
> I ship Rollisi. I like their bond and how he loves her daughters. But I'm tired of Sonny putting himself out there only for other guys to take away Amanda's attention. They both at times act out of their normal character. I want Sonny happy🤷🏻.


	4. Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Killer strikes again...and is getting more personal.

The next couple of days were filled with trying to find any other evidence about Neils, court hearings for Carisi and other cases for the detectives. Carisi only made brief stops to the squad, missing Audrey each time. Until they got the call that there was another victim. 

Liv met Carisi at the blocked off area of the woods. The area was bustling with cops and on lookers.

"What do we have?" Carisi asked.

"Young woman strangled, tied to a tree." Liv said as they walked toward the crime scene.

"Neils?"

"Yeah but this one is...different." Liv said.

"How so?" Carisi said raising a brow.

Liv just raised a hand toward the victim. 

Sonny instantly stopped when he saw a young woman tied as the other victims had been. This time, she had red hair. Her head was hanging down so the hair covered her face. His heart sunk. "She looks like..."

Before he could finish, he heard Audrey. 

"I made it here as fast as I co..." She stopped.

Carisi turned to see the young woman approaching. She was wide eyed looking at the victim for a moment. He saw her take a deep breath to compose herself.

"What the hell?" Shylo said coming up beside her. He gave her a side glance before continuing his approach to the victim.

"Obviously his taste in victims has changed a bit." Liv said frowning.

"She looks like..."Shylo began.

"Me?" Audrey said coming up to them.

No one said anything but they all knew there was a silent agreement.

"Why would he change his type though?" Audrey said more to herself than to anyone else.

"You got under his skin." Liv said.

Audrey huffed, crossing her arms over herself. "Any ID on her?"

"Brianne Thompson. 20. Was reported missing 2 days ago."

Audrey tried to fight the shiver she felt. "The day after we interviewed Neils."

"We had someone tail him for a while." Liv said.

"He's sneaky. Now you see why we had so much hassle trying to get anything against him in Virginia." Shylo said.

"Who found her?" Audrey asked.

"Some couple was coming out here to..." Liv started.

Audrey cringed. "In the woods? At midnight?"

Liv smirked. "They're 17."

"Ah well, that explains it some. But still..." Audrey shook her head. "I'm going to talk to go talk to them." She gave one last look at Brianna before walking away.

"We need to make this our number one priority." Carisi said watching Audrey walking away. "This is getting personal."

Liv nodded in agreement.

What Sonny didn't say was that was getting personal to him, not just Audrey.  
~~~  
The squad room was pretty bare, except for the detectives, Shylo, Liv and Carisi. They were at their desks discussing the case.

"I heard the vic looks like Clarke." Rollins said sipping her coffee.

"That's just messed up." Fin made a face.

The others nodded in agreement. They stopped their discussion when Audrey walked in with Dreven. She saw the looks some of them were giving.

"Ok. Yes, the new victim favors me. But she's her own person so please stop looking at me like I was..." She stopped and sighed. She was tired.

"We can't just ignore the similarities in the victim and you." Shylo said.

"I agree." Dreven said. 

"Ok. But can we focus more on Brianne as a person, our victim, more than that?"

They knew she had a point but it was difficult for them. Especially the ADA who was standing there, arms crossed so he wouldn't be tempted to pull the young woman into a hug. She looked like she needed one and he sure as hell did tonight.

"We're going to step up on tailing him." Liv said. "But so far tonight, no sign of him. No cameras near where the woods are."

"I'll see if I can find any nearby." Audrey said sitting at her temporary desk.

"And we're going to have keep an eye on you." Dreven said looking at Audrey.

"What?" Audrey said looking up from the laptop. 

"Come on, Aud." Shylo started.

"No protection detail." Audrey pointed from Dreven to Shylo. "Focus should be on Neils and Brianne. Not me."

No one said anything to argue, but once she went back to her task, they exchanged looks. Silently agreeing that they most definitely would keep an eye on her. They discussed a couple of things before each set out on their own tasks.

"You ok?" Sonny asked Audrey quietly as he leaned against her desk, his old desk. He again crossed his arms.

Audrey looked up confused. "Yeah." She tried to smile but failed. 

"You should go get some rest."

"I'm good. Besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep. Might as well make myself useful." She turned her attention back to her computer.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to the office to see what I can do on my end." He paused, sliding a card on the desk.

Audrey picked it up. "Your business card?"

"My personal number is on the back."

Audrey turned it over and then looked at him.

"If you need anything, anytime, just call." 

She gave him a slight smile. "Thanks, Counselor."

"Call me Carisi. Or Sonny."

She made a face at the last.

"What?"

"Sonny just reminds me of old men talking to young boys. 'Listen hear, Sonny,'" She imitated an old man at the last.

Sonny couldn't help but chuckled. 

"Sorry." Audrey said laughing.

"Ok. Then Carisi or Dominick."

"Dominick." She said with a smile. "I've always loved that name." She admitted. Then blushed.

He smiled. "Alright, Clarke. I'll..." He stopped when she held a hand up. "What?"

"You can call me Audrey or Audi, if you want."

He smiled. "Alright, Audrey. I'll see you later. Goodnight."

"It's actually morning." She quipped.

Sonny chuckled as he walked away.

Audrey smiled and turned back to her laptop. She happened to catch Rollins watching from her own desk with a frown. She gave a polite smile then turned her attention back to work. Things with Carisi were progressing but the awkwardness between her and Rollins was growing.  
~~~~  
Audrey made her way toward her hotel later that evening when she noticed a black car across the street pull up. The men in it tried to look like they weren't watching her but it was obvious.

"Son of a..." She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Clarke?" Shylo said from the other end.

"I told you no protective detail."

"I have no idea..." He started.

"Don't play innocent. I see them. They aren't good at being inconspicuous."

Shylo sighed. "It wasn't me."

"Then who?"

"Carisi."

"Dammit, Dominick." Audrey cursed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later." She hung up and started toward the DA's office.  
~~~  
Carisi was on his way out of the building, texting.

"What the hell, Dominick." A voice said pulling his attention away from his cell phone.

Carisi looked up to see Audrey. He almost smiled but she looked pissed. "Audrey..." He started, confused about her anger.

The red head crossed her arms. "Don't Audrey me. You had a protection detail assigned to me?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I said I didn't want one."

"Audrey, come on. There's a serial killer whose latest victim..."

"Favors me. I KNOW, Dom. But I don't want special treatment or attention on me that could go toward catching this son of a bitch."

"He's still out there. We don't know where he is. He could be watching you." Sonny was getting angry himself.

"I know that!"

"So what...you're just going to leave yourself out here as bait?" Then it hit him. "That's what you're doing."

Audrey shrugged.

Carisi couldn't help but put his hands on her shoulders. "Doll, he's a serial killer. Who knows how many victims he's killed. He's dangerous."

"Which means that we need to get him...no matter what." Audrey said quietly. "Call off the detail, Dom. This may be our only play to catch him." She walked away before he could answer.

Sonny sighed as he watched her walk away. Part of him agreed with her. The other part wanted to yell at her. He chastised himself for feeling how he felt toward her but he couldn't help it. And had he really called her 'doll'. He shook his head, half frustrated with himself and half frustrated at that beautiful redhead.  
~~~  
Sonny had just turned off his light that night when his phone pinged. He groaned before looking at it.

Text: I'm sorry for being angry but I still don't want the detail.

Audrey, Sonny smiled. "It's ok and I still disagree. But I'll do as you ask." He replied. 

Audrey: See you tomorrow?

Sonny: Yes.

She didn't respond for a few minutes then sent a photo file. It was a redheaded baby doll. Sonny rolled his eyes and blushed. Of course she had remembered him calling her that. 

Sonny: Cute. 

Audrey: Just don't google pics for Dom. *cringe face*

Sonny laughed. 

Sonny: Definitely not. Goodnight.

Audrey: Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously focus more on dialogue than detail to settings, etc. I want to leave some up to the imagination of the reader. I'm also trying to figure out how to add photos/gifs to the chapters so readers can get a better idea about Clarisi. Yes, I'm making gifs of them. They're my Dolls. hehe.
> 
> I stan a happy, smiling, blushing Carisi. He used to be more lighthearted than he is now and I wanted that back. I want his playfulness back. I understand the profession he is in is not easy, it's hard and it's dark. And the rollercoaster he's been on with Rollins has added to some of his character change. That's why he needs some light. In the form of a certain redhead. ;)


	5. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neils continues to be in the wind.

The squad and DA were all stressed from trying to find Neils, evidence to him being the one who took Brianne's life, anything that could give them concrete evidence.

"There has to be something," Sonny said rubbing his face as he leaned against the empty desk he had overtook as his own.

"We're exhausting every outlet." Rollins said from her desk.

"He's smart." Shylo said from the desk he himself had set up at.

"Except for changing his victimology." Audrey said. 

"You pipe down," Shylo said. "I still can't believe you..."

"Nope." Audrey pointed at him. "Don't start, Shy."

"She what?" Dreven said coming out of Liv's office, the captain behind up.

"Nothing." Audrey said.

"She talked the counselor into taking detail off of her." Shylo said crossing his arms.

Audrey shot him a look.

"What?!" Dreven looked between Shylo, Audrey and Sonny.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Liv said.

"Are you trying to bait him?" Rollins said to Audrey.

Audrey shrugged and looked at her hands. She knew she was about to get an ass chewing.

"Clarke!" Dreven scolded. He looked at Carisi. "And you listen here, Sonny..."

Audrey snort laughed and quickly covered her mouth.

Carisi shot her a glance and tried not to laugh.

"It's not funny," Dreven said to Audrey before turning his attention back to the ADA. "Why did you let her talk you into it? I'm putting the detail back..."

"She may have a point," Amanda said. Everyone looked at her.

"Rollins," Liv started. 

"No. If she can possibly draw him out..." Amanda shrugged. "May not be that bad of an idea."

Audrey was surprised. "Thank you, Rollins."

Amanda just shrugged again. "Liv, tell me none of us would do the same."

Liv sighed. "You're right."

"But she doesn't even have a gun or anything..." Shylo started. 

"Because y'all won't let me!"

"Do you want me to shoot you in the other foot?" Shy deadpanned.

Sonny laughed and shook his head apologetically when Audrey shot him a look. 

"That's why we're here." Fin said. "To offer guns. Not shoot her in the foot." He deadpanned. "Well, most of us." He gave a side glance to Rollins.

Dreven sighed. "Guess we're outvoted." He said to Shylo. Then looked at Audrey with a frown. "Stubborn ass."

Audrey smiled at the older man. "That's why you love me."

Dreven grunted in response but smiled. "Just watch your back."

Audrey nodded then stood. "I need..."

"'Coffee'". Dreven and Shy finished her sentence.

She nodded again as she left for the break room.

"I don't agree with this or like it." Dreven told the others. "But I know she won't change her mind. But everyone here better have her back."

"We will." Carisi said.

Dreven and Carisi stared at one another, Dreven nodded finding that Carisi meant it. "Good. She hasn't had a lot of that."  
Sonny raised a brow in curiosity but didn't question the remark.

"I know that feeling." Rollins said under her breath.

Sonny shot Rollins a glance before straightening from his position. "I've got to get back to the office. Keep me updated on...anything we get."  
~~~~  
Audrey sat with Shylo, Carisi, Fin and Liv having drinks the bar the next night. It had been another long day of interviews, court and such. Dreven had called it a night, Kat had a date and Rollins had made the excuse that she couldn't get a sitter. She had even declined Liv's offer to have her sitter sit for her girls as well. Most knew the real reason she didn't go.

"How long do you think it will take before he makes a reappreance?" Audrey asked studying what was left of her mojito. 

"Could be weeks or months." Liv said. 

Audrey groaned.

"You can always change your mind..." Shy started until Audrey shot him a look. "Or not. But, Aud, we are on a time limit here. We aren't here indefinitely."

"I know that." Audrey said taking a quick glance at Sonny. She didn't need reminded.

Sonny didn't either. He didn't want to think about that. He'd only known her for a short while but he was falling fast and hard. He took a drink of his alcohol to numb the feelings.

"I'm going for another." Audrey said after finishing her drink and standing. "Anyone else need a refill?"

Fin told her his order while the others declined.  
~~~  
Audrey gave the order to the bartender and stood there waiting. Glancing at Sonny to see him watching her. He looked deep in thought but gave a slight smile when she gave him one. She didn't like thinking about leaving New York. Leaving Moira, a single mom-to-be or leaving Dom. Which was crazy. She just met him but part of her felt like she had been years.

"Are you Clarke?" The bartender startled Audrey from her thoughts.

She raised a brow. "Yeah?"

"You have a phone call." He pointed to the bar phone in his hand.

Audrey was confused as to who would be calling her there. Most called her cell and those who knew where she was, would have called it. It wasn't Moira because, again, she'd call her cell.

"Hello?" Audrey answered.

"Hello, Red." A male voice said in a gravelly voice.

"Who is this?"

The man chuckled at the other end of the phone. "You look good in purple but I prefer you in blue."

He can see me, Audrey thought looking around the room, scanning faces. Searching.

The man chuckled again. "You won't be able to see me."

"Where are you?"  
~~~  
Sonny noticed the change in Audrey when she took the phone from the bartender. "Something's up." He told the others. He and Shylo walked over to her.

"Where are you?" Audrey asked the caller, looking to see the men had approached. She mouthed 'Neils' to them.

"Son of a bitch." Shylo said.

Neils laughed from the other end again. "I see your boyfriends are with you now. So I'll let you go...for now." He hung.

Shylo was scanning the room now.

"What did he say?" Sonny asked.

Audrey shrugged. "He can see me but he said I can't see him." She looked around then stopped. "The camera." She looked at the bartender."Where is the office?"

The bartender looked confused. "Is something wrong?"

"We need to look at the computer that the security cam feed is going to." Shylo said.

The bartender nodded, still confused.

Sonny had taken the bar phone from Audrey. "No caller ID and no answer."

Audrey nodded as the bartender came from behind the bar to take them to the office.  
~~~  
The squad was in the squad room early the next morning. They'd discovered that someone had hacked into the security cam of the bar. The trace on the phone had lead them to a burner phone but no other leads. Neils was still a ghost in the wind.

Sonny walked in with a bag and sat it down on Audrey's desk. He leaned against the desk and smiled at Audrey.

"What's this?" She asked giving him a smile.

"Pastries. But you may have to share with the others."

Audrey started for the bag then stopped. She raised a brow. "Why do I feel like you're up to something?"

"You think I'd bribe you with pastries?"

"Maybe?" She stared at him.

"Ok...ok. I thought you might consider having the detail put back on you after last night."

Audrey pointed her finger at him. "No. You're not just going to bribe me with pastries and your smile."

Sonny couldn't help but smile at the last part. Audrey couldn't help the small smile that came.

"Why don't you two get a room." Rollins said watching from her desk.

Audrey's smile instantly faded and she uncomfortably looked between Sonny and Rollins. Sonny turned his gaze at Rollins.

"Damn," Fin said from his own desk.

Amanda looked at Fin and scoffed. "What? I can't be the only one who is tired of the doey eyed glances and flirting."

"Rollins," Carisi started.

Liv walked out of her office and noticed the tension. "Um, Clarke, can I see you for a minute."

"Yes, ma'am." Audrey stood and followed the captain to her office, wishing she the floor would swallow her up.

Sonny crossed the room and leaned over Amanda's desk. "This has to stop."

Amanda rolled her eyes. 

"Leave her alone. You want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. Not her."

Rollins scoffed. "I will be mad at you. First you abandon me to go be ADA."

"Which you knew was a dream of mine. And we've already been through this conversation."

"Then you start distancing yourself outside of work more. Now this? I mean, are you going to abandon the girls too?"

Sonny looked wounded at the last. "I wouldn't do that to them. I still see them and still will. They're my Goddaughters. I'll always be there for them the way I am with my nieces. And as for what's going on or what might go on between me and Audrey, that's between me and her."

"She's not even going to be here for much longer. What happens when she leaves, Sonny? Are you going to do long distance? Cause I don't see that working. Not to mention that she's really young."

"I know all of that." Sonny tried not to raise his voice. "I thought you were my friend." He said the last in an almost whisper.

Amanda looked hurt. "I am. But..."

"So if you are, be happy for me. Be nice to her or leave her alone. Or else..."

"Or else what?"

Sonny didn't answer because Audrey left Liv's office.

"Everything good?" Fin asked.

Audrey looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. She's just trying to talk me into having the detail put back on too." She sighed as she walked back to her desk and grabbed her purse. "I'm going to lunch." She hurried off before anyone could stop her.  
~~~  
Audrey laid her head back against the elevator wall as the doors were closing and shut her eyes. She missed a foot stopping it until she felt someone else. She opened them to see Carisi stepping in. He didn't stay anything for a minute as the elevator started it's decent. 

"I'm sorry about Rollins." Sonny said finally. Not looking at her.

Audrey glanced at him. "You don't have to apologize, Dom."

He looked at her finally. "Yeah, I do. She's mad at me. Not you."

Audrey laughed. "Yeah she is mad at me. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

Audrey raised a brow. "She does. You were there for her for so long and she thinks I'm trying to take you away."

"Yeah." Sonny sighed. "I'm just sick of her going back and forth."

"I know. I would be too. She wants the emotional relationship with you but not...the other. That's not fair to you. You deserve better." She touched his arm and smiled at him.

Sonny smiled in return. "So, what's for lunch?"

Audrey thought. "I really want lobster ravioli."

"I thought you were a vegetarian. Those veggie burgers you always eat."

"I like seafood. Other meats need not apply."

Sonny laughed. "Can't go wrong with Italian."

"Nope," She said smiling at him. "You can't."  
~~~  
"I can't deal with listening to that." Shylo said from inside the surveillance van, taking his earpiece out.

"I bet Carisi likes it," Fin quipped from beside him.

"I can hear you." Sonny said from across the street on a park bench. He had on street clothes and a hoodie.

"Me, too" Audrey said panting as she jogged in the park. She was barely panting but it now made her self conscious.

Sonny was trying to ignore her breathing and trying to not think about her in those leggings she was wearing. The ones that hugged her toned legs and...stop it. He chastised himself.

"You really think he's going to make contact because I'm jogging?" Audrey asked.

"You wanted to draw him out." Shylo said. He'd put his ear piece back in. "Besides, and I mean this in the most platonic way, you're a...hot young woman."

Sonny wanted to punch Shylo, even though he knew that the other man didn't look at Audrey in that way. He had to stop getting jealous.

"Literally. The hoodie was a bad idea." Audrey said.

"Ok, Audi, you have to stop talking so much. He'll know something's up if he is watching." Shylo said.  
"Fine. I'll just keep breathing obscenely in everyone's ears." Audrey quipped.

"Carisi would like that." Shylo and Fin said.

They heard Sonny sigh and a muffled giggle from Audrey.  
~~~  
Audrey stopped at one of the park benches near the van and Carisi to stretch.

"You're killing me." Sonny said in a whisper.

"What?" Audrey said trying to make out what was said.

"Nothing." Sonny responded.

"Yeah right." Fin said.

Shylo laughed.

Audrey risked a glance at Sonny to find him looking at his phone. His face red. He made eye contact with her for a minute before quickly looking back at his phone. Why was he embarrassed?  
Her phone rang, pulling her attention to it. It was an unknown number. "Unknown caller."

"Put it on speaker." Shylo said.

"Hello?" Audrey said with the phone on speaker, where the others could hear but low enough that those passing by couldn't.

"Hello, Red. Good to see that you're keeping that tight body in shape what with eating all those pastries and carbs." Neils said, again trying to disguise his voice.

Audrey looked around. "Mr. Neils, how'd you get my number?"

"I have my ways."

"Like you have ways of hacking into security cams?"

Neils laughed. "Yes. You'd be surprised what I can hack into." He paused. "Tell your lawyer boyfriend he's not fooling anyone in his street clothes. I know he's there. I bet the other boyfriend is not far away."

"Shit." Fin said from the van. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Audrey said.

"I wonder what Bryce would think of you having multiple boyfriends."

Audrey almost dropped her phone. 

"Son of a bitch." Shylo said in her ear.

"How..." Audrey started.

Neils laughed. "I know all about that, almost Audrey Powers." Neils hung up.

Audrey continued to stare at her phone.

"Audi, get in the van." Shylo was saying.

Audrey walked numbly to the van and climbed in. She sat there staring at her hands, not realizing that Carisi had gotten in the van and was looking at her with concern.

"Audi, are you ok?" Shylo was saying.

Audrey looked up, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah." 

None of the men believed her. 

"He's just trying to bait you." Shylo said.

"Ok, but who is Bryce?" Carisi asked. "Is he your...boyfriend?"

Audrey shook her head. "Not anymore. Can...can we not talk about this right now?" 

"You have to..." Shylo started.

"Not right now. Please." She pleaded. "I...I just want to go get a shower and see if trace got anything from that call."

Shylo nodded before he and Fin got out to climb into the front of the van, leaving Audrey and Sonny alone.

Sonny wanted to hug her. Instead, he placed a hand on hers. "If you want to talk..."

She looked at him, her eyes still teary and pleading. She shook her head.

"It's ok. You don't have to, Doll. I'm just saying..."

"Thank you." She said squeezing his hand.

"No problem." He gave her a slight smile which she tried to return but she was trying to swallow the bile threatening to come up. He just held her hand and tried to quiet the questions in his mind.

Who is Bryce and why did hearing his name hit her so hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Fin teasing Carisi about his crush on Audrey. And I have no idea why I didn't write Kat into the last couple of chapters. I'm really not used to her being on the show. And again, I don't know enough about her character to really write much with her. So let's say she's undercover or something for now. lol  
> Next chapter will probably be Carisi trying to covertly trying to find out who Bryce is without crossing lines. And Amanda trying to reign in her jealousy. I want her and Audrey to become friends at some point because I do like Amanda. And I think her girls would adore Audrey. We will see.  
> Also, I'm hoping the chapters get longer the more I get into this and into Clarisi's story. I just don't want there to be filler scenes that aren't about these two. I don't want courtroom filler scenes with Sonny or squad room ones with Audrey. I prefer to keep it focused on their relationship.  
> Please leave some feedback. I'm new to writing fanfics.


	6. Amends and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people make amends and some hard truths come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Though I don't go into details, there are mentions of DV and rape.

That night, Sonny sat at the bar and studied his drink. He had not taken a drink of it since the bartender gave it to him a half hour before.

"Hey," Shylo said coming to sit beside him.

"Hey." Sonny said. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Sure." Shylo ordered a drink then turned to the ADA. "So what's this about?"

"So no small talk?" Carisi joked.

"Nope. I assume this is about Audi."

Carisi nodded.

"If you invited me here to ask about Bryce, don't. That's not my story to tell."

Carisi nodded. "I respect that. I just want to know what to do to help her. She was obviously shaken up hearing about him."

"No one could blame her." Shylo took a long sip from his drink almost as soon as he received it. "I'll just say that there are a number of us who would throttle the bastard if we could. Let's leave it at that."  
Sonny nodded and opened his mouth to say something but Shylo's phone rang. "Shylo?" He answered. "What? I'll be right there." He hung up. "Son of a bitch."

"What's up?"

"That bastard Neils."

Sonny's face fell. "Another one?"

"Yeah. Dreven and Liv are already there."

"They calling in the others?"

"Just us. And they said Audrey isn't to know tonight." He stood, throwing money on the bar.

"What? Why?" Carisi left money as well and got up to leave with Shylo.

"Dreven said we'd see when we got there. I'll drive."

"I will. I didn't even drink any of my alcohol."

"Ok."  
~~~  
Rollins, Fin and Shylo were gathered around Amanda's desk the next morning when Audrey came in. They stopped talking when they saw her.

"Morning!" Audrey said setting her bag in her chair. "Why the long faces?"

They all exchanged looks.

Audrey's shoulders shrunk. "We have another victim, don't we?"

Rollins nodded. "Yeah."

"When?"

"Last night." Fin said.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" Audrey asked as she walked to them.

"Show her." Rollins said to Shylo.

"Show me what?"

Shylo sighed and handed Audrey a folder.

Audrey opened the folder just as Carisi, Liv and Dreven came out of Liv's office. They all stopped when they saw her hands shake.

"That's why we didn't call you, Aud," Shylo said.

Audrey just nodded and handed him the folder back. "Excuse me." She quickly turned and hurried toward the bathroom.

Carisi started to follow her but Liv stopped him. "I'll go." When he started to protest she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go." She repeated.

Carisi just nodded and watched as Liv followed after Audrey.  
~~~  
"Audrey?" Liv said knocking as she came into the bathroom. She grimaced when she heard the young woman vomit.

"I'm sorry." Audrey apologized before she flushed the toilet. She came out of the stall looking paler than normal.

"Don't apologize. I've gotten sick too." Liv gave a small smile.

"Not for that. Although, I am. Sorry you heard that." Audrey rinsed her mouth out with water. 

"What else do you have to be sorry for?"

"This is my fault."

"Audrey, it is not your fault. This is Neils."

"Yeah but apparently I've pissed him off and now...now he's targetting women who look just like me. Especially..." She thought about the pic of the last vic she had just seen. She could be her twin save for a couple of differences. She had to take a deep breath to keep from vomitting again.

"It's ok," Liv tried to be soothing.

"And I'm not getting sick because of myself. But because of me..."

"Audrey, listen to me. Neils is a monster. This absolutely not your fault. Ok?"

Audrey crossed her arms over herself. "Yeah."

"Ok. Why don't you go home?"

Audrey shook her head. "No. I'm ok."

"No you aren't. Just go rest for at least half the day. For me?"

Audrey sighed. "Ok."

"Good." Liv smiled.  
~~~  
The others were still gathered around Amanda's desk when Liv and Audrey returned.  
"You ok, Aud?" Shylo asked.

"Yeah." She said as she grabbed her bag. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel for a bit."

"I'll drive you," Sonny said walking toward her.

When Audrey started to argue, he raised his hand up. She nodded and slung her bag across her as they made their way to the elevator.

"I haven't seen her look that way in a long time." Dreven said looking at Shylo.

Shylo nodded in agreement.  
~~~  
"You want something to eat?" Sonny asked Audrey once they were in his vehicle.

Audrey made a face. "No, thank you."

"Not even a pastry?" He glanced at her for a second.

"No. Nothing. Thank you." She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath to push the nausea away.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Do I need to pull over?"

"I'm ok. I think my breakfast is disagreeing with me."

"You don't have to do that. We all know that..."

"She could have been my twin, Dom," Audrey said. Her voice sounded exhausted.

"I know, Doll. And I also know you are probably blaming yourself. Aren't you?"

Audrey opened her eyes and looked at him. "How..."

"I know we just met a couple of weeks ago but I kind of feel like I know you somewhat."

"Are you sure you aren't the profiler?" Audrey gave half smile.

Sonny looked at her briefly, smiling when he looked back at the road. "Maybe. Think the BAU will hire me?"

Audrey laughed. "Thanks, Dom."

"I'd say 'you're welcome' but I don't know why you're thanking me."

"Cause you're a sweetheart." She smiled when he looked at her briefly.

A sweetheart whose heart was falling even more for the woman next to him.  
~~~  
Audrey passed out for a few hours before calling to see how the case was going and saying she would be back up there in the next hour. Dreven told her to take the rest of the day off. So she took a long bubble bath and caught up on her reading.

Around 7, someone knocked on her door. She got up and looked in the peephole. She was surprised to see Rollins.

"Detective Rollins," She said opening the door. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Audrey stepped aside, letting Amanda in and shutting the door behind them.

The two women sat down and were in awkward silence for a minute.

"I think we kind of got off on the wrong foot," Amanda said finally.

Audrey didn't argue.

"I was kind of...jealous. And I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Detective."

"Please call me Amanda or Rollins."

Audrey smiled. "I didn't mean to step on any toes." She admitted. 

"You didn't. I just misjudged you, I think. And like I said, I was jealous. It's just that Sonny and I..well, it's complicated. Or was complicated. I was confused. "Amanda sighed.

"I'm sorry," Audrey said. And she meant it.

"No. Don't be. I care about Sonny and I know he still cares about me as a friend. But...he likes you. So please be good to him."

Audrey blushed. "He's just my friend."

Amanda tilted her head and smirked. "Do you really believe that's all that's going on between you two? Cause none of us others do." She stood. "Well, I have to get home to relieve my sitter."

Audrey got up to show her out. "Thanks for coming by."

"Yeah," Amanda said.

Right when Amanda opened the door, they saw Sonny with his hand about to knock on the door. He looked shocked to see Amanda.

"Rollins?" He said looking between her and Audrey. "Is everything ok?" He couldn't figure out why she would be here.

"Yeah. We were just having so much needed girl talk." She smiled back at Audrey before looking back to Sonny. "We're all good now."

Sonny raised a questioning brow.

"Well, goodnight." Amanda said walking past Sonny.

"Thanks again, Amanda," Audrey called.

"No problem." Amanda said not turning around.

Audrey looked at Sonny to see he had a casserole style tote. Her eyes widdened. "What is that?"

"Lasagna. My ma made it."

Audrey ushered him in and shut the door. "What..did you steal it?"

"Right off the window sill." He deadpanned with a smirk.

Audrey got some plates from the small kitchenette and silverware while Sonny took the dish out of the tote and placed on the countertop on a pot holder.

They didn't talk for a bit while they started eating, sitting at the small table.

"So why was Amanda here?" Sonny finally asked.

Audrey shrugged. "Like she said. Girl talk."

"About?"

"Girl stuff." She took a bite and tried not to laugh at Sonny's expression.

"I see how it is." He feigned hurt feelings. "Maybe me, Shylo and Dreven will start having guy talks and not tell you about them." Though technically he and Shylo already had.

Audrey shrugged. "Go for it." She paused. "'Listen here, Sonny'" She mocked Dreven.

Sonny almost spit his food out from laughing. He shook his head at her and got a drink of water.  
~~~  
The next morning started out rather quiet. The squad was busy trying find links between their new victim, Tina Dennison and the other victims. They weren't having luck trying to find footage of Neils in the area she was found in. Her parents had been by to answer questions. Her mother getting upset when she saw Audrey. Her poor husband had to repeatedly tell her that that wasn't their daughter, that was a police officer. Audrey didn't correct him. She made sure to be in the break room when they left Liv's office.

Around lunch time, Sonny came in to speak with the squad. And so they are were gathered around the different desks when someone brought a manilla envelope in.

"Package for Ms. Clarke," They said.

Audrey looked up from her laptop. "That's me." She signed for the package.

"What's that?" Dreven asked.

Audrey shrugged. "No return address." She opened it and pulled out what appeared to be a photo. Her face instantly went pale and she dropped the photo and package on her desk.

"Audi?" Shylo asked with concern.

"How did he get this?" Audrey asks staring at the pic while the others come to look.

"Son of a bitch." Dreven said as looked at the picture of a younger Audrey and a dark haired man.

"Who is that?" Rollins asked 

"It's Bryce." Audrey said.

Sonny and Fin exchanged glances.

"Who is Bryce?" Rollins asked, looking between Dreven and Audrey.

"He was my fiancee." Audrey said.

The detectives and Sonny looked shocked.

"Fiancee?" Sonny asked.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah. A few years ago." She was fighting back tears. She looked at Dreven and Shylo. "How did he get this? I deleted all photos with me and him. Any trace of him from my life."

"He probably dug deep unless..." Dreven started.

"You think he'd have reached out to Bryce." Shylo asked his boss.

"Wouldn't put it passed either of them." Dreven said.

"Stupid assholes." Shylo said.

"Could they be in contact?" Rollins asked. "Why would he even give a pic of him and Audrey to a stranger?"

"To hurt me." Audrey said.

"Is he that bad?" Sonny asked.

"Yes." Audrey, Shylo and Dreven said.

The others didn't really know what to say. Liv came out and noticed something was amiss.

"What's going on?" Liv asked.

"Neils sent a pic. Of me and Bryce." Audrey told her.

Liv was shocked. "Are you ok?"

Sonny knew that Liv knew who Bryce was and maybe even what had happened. But he didn't say anything, just looked back at Audrey.

Audrey crossed her arms over herself. "Yeah."

"I have to ask," Rollins started. "How was your relationship with Bryce? Because gauging from your reaction and theirs..."

"Rollins," Liv shook her head at the detective.

"No, it's...I guess it's time I tell them, Captain." Audrey sighed.

"Are you sure?" Shylo asked.

"If I don't, Neils probably will." Audrey sat in her chair and looked at Amanda. "To answer your question, Detective...the relationship was...awful." She took a deep breath. "Abusive."

Sonny instantly wanted to punch Bryce. He had to put his hands in his pockets to keep from clinching his fists.

"Physically?" Rollins asked. She shrugged when Sonny shot her a look.

"Among... others."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked. But he knew, without her having to say it. And he felt sick.

"I...I was a virgin when we dated. I wanted to wait. Even though I was 22, I was nowhere near ready for an intimate relationship. He pretended to be supportive of that. Several months into our relationship, he proposed. I guess he thought that would make me sleep with him. But I still wasn't ready. He started to get aggrivated but I chalked it up to him maybe having cold feet. He started losing his temper a couple of times."

"Did he hit you?" Sonny asked.

Audrey nodded. "A couple of times. But not where anyone could see and the bruises didn't last long. I forgave him." She almost laughed. Then took a deep breath. "We were planning our wedding, I was in the process of moving in with him as the date got closer. Then one night..." She took a breath. 

"Audrey, you don't have to..." Dreven said.

Audrey just gave a small smile. "He forced himself on me. Called me a tease. A prude. The whole time. I tried to fight him off but he knocked me out...and finished." She looked down at her hands.

"Did you press charges?" Rollins asked.

"Not at first. I was stupid and thought that because we were engaged, that it wasn't rape. I moved out and tried to get away from him."

"But you pressed charges eventually?" Sonny asked.

Audrey shook her head. "I had been working at the BAU for a couple of years by that time. Shylo figured out that there was something going on. I took a vacation unexpectedly the day after, was letting the bruises heal and trying to get past it. Shylo and Dreven showed up on my door step a couple of days later."  
"We knew something was wrong." Dreven said. 

Audrey gave him a small smile. "I'm glad y'all knew me well and still do." She pushed hair out of her face and huffed. "They wouldn't leave until I told them what happened. There wasn't a lot of evidence but Shylo pissed him off enough that he accidentally confessed." She smiled.

"Good." Sonny said to Shylo.

Shylo nodded.

"So he served the minimal for assualt and rape."

"Should have been strung up by his..." Fin started.

"We wanted to, believe me." Shylo said.

"Still do." Dreven said.

"Count me in." Sonny said.

Audrey laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you got away from him and didn't stay." Amanda said.

Audrey smiled at Rollins. "Thank you." She let out a breath.

"You're brave for telling us." Liv said going over to place a hand on Audrey's shoulder.

"I don't feel it but thank you."

"It's not easy to talk about." Liv said reassuringly, giving her a knowing look. She saw the realization in the young woman's eyes. "Get you some coffee."

Audrey laughed. "How do you know..."

"It's you." Shylo said smiling.

They all watched as she went to the break room.

"We are taking this son of bitch down." Liv said with anger.

"Dead or alive. I wouldn't mind the first." Dreven said.

"I'll check to see if Bryce has had any contact with New York." Shylo said.

"I'll see where the envelope was delivered from." Fin said taking the said envelope and pic. Careful to not mess up any trace evidence.

Rollins walked up to Sonny who was staring at the break room. "You should go talk to her."

"She may need a minute alone." Sonny sighed.

"She'd be ok with you going. At least just having you in there." She squeezed his arm.

Sonny gave a slight smile.  
~~~  
Audrey poured her coffee and looked to see Sonny coming in.

"Hey," The redhead said with a little smile. Turning back to her coffee.

"Liv's right."

Audrey looked at him and raised a brow. "I'm sure she usually is but what is she right about now?"

"You being brave."

Audrey scoffed, then took a drink of her coffee.

"Hey, you are." Sonny came closer. "Any woman who can go through what you went through, still smile and laugh and light up a room, and help other victims..." He shrugged. "That's brave and badass."

Audrey blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

Sonny smiled. "Anytime, Doll." And he meant it.  
~~~  
Amanda caught Sonny as he was leaving the DA's building later.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey. I hope this isn't work related because I'm exhausted."

"Nope. Just wanted to see how you are."

Sonny was confused. "I'm fine."

"So you say. But I saw your face when Audrey talked about...Bryce."

Sonny made a face when she mentioned the name. "Bastard."

"Yeah, he is." She paused. "Anyway, I know that was hard on her to talk about so..I'm taking her to the bar to unwind."

Sonny raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. On my way now. Liv has the kids. Do you want to come?"

"Tempting but I think she needs a girl's night out. And so do you. I know it's been a while."

Amanda laughed. "It really has. It's been a while since I had a female friend. Besides Liv."

"So you and Audrey are friends now?"

"Getting there." Amanda smiled. 

Sonny smiled. "Good."

"Yeah."

They were silent for a minute.

"And I hope we are on good terms now?" He asked. "Cause no matter what, you're still my friend, Rollins."

"Yeah. We're good."

"Good. Goodnight." Sonny said walking away.

"Yeah. Good." She said frowning. She really wasn't but she didn't say it.  
~~~  
Sonny had just popped his beer open and sat on his couch when his phone dinged. He groaned before looking at it.

Rollins: Clarke is officially drunk and goofier than normal. Need back up. 

Sonny sighed again wondering what the two had gotten into.  
"Be there in 15." Sonny texted back.  
~~~  
"He did not!" Was what Sonny heard when he approached the table Audrey and Amanda were huddled at. 

"I swear it. Ask Fin." Rollins said. He could tell she was drunk. 

"Ask Fin what? " Sonny asked as he came to stand bedside the table. 

"Nothing." Amanda said shrugging. 

Audrey wouldn't look at him. 

"Mhmm." He said looking from his former partner to Audrey. "Who didn't what? "

"Nothing." Audrey said playing with her glass. She was trying not to look at Amanda. 

"Mmhmm." He said as he pulled a chair up and continued to look between the two. 

"I ordered that face mask you told me about earlier. " Amanda said to Audrey. 

"Oh. That's great." 

They both tried to ignore Sonny's inquisitive glances. 

Audrey couldn't help but give a side glance to Sonny then looked at Amanda trying not to laugh. 

Amanda puckered her lips. 

"Ok... Now I know something is up. What?"

"Nothing." The two women said in unison. 

"I must... " Sonny started. 

"You mustache us a question? " Audrey said quietly. 

Amanda howled with laughter. Audrey broke out laughing. 

"What... " Sonny started. 

Audrey looked at him. "You had a pornstache." She said between giggles.

Sonny jerked his head to Amanda. "oh my god." The Staten Island accent came out strong.

Amanda and Audrey laughed harder. 

"So you did?!"

"That was years ago! " Sonny defended himself. 

That made them laugh harder. 

"I have to pee." Amanda said getting up to hurry to the ladies room. 

Audrey had tears running down her face. 

"I'm glad it amuses you." Sonny pouted.

Audrey looked at the embarrassed ADA and leaned closer, trying to stop her laughter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Hey, we all had our...embarrassing fashion moments or phases..." She touched his arm. 

Sonny scoffed. "I doubt you did as bad as mine."

Audrey shrugged. Then giggled. "Probably not."

Sonny crossed his arms. 

"I'm sorry. Ok, I'm done laughing. Done." She pretended to zip her lips. 

"What are you doing? " Amanda asked as she came back to the table. 

Audrey mumbled. 

Amanda chuckled. "I'm off before it gets too late. My Uber is here."

"Ok, " Audrey said. "Next time," She pointed her finger, trying to be serious. " No tequila. "

Amanda pointed her finger back at Audrey. "Ok." She looked at Sonny. "She's a lightweight." She said as she left.

"Am not." Audrey said as she went to take a drink from her glass. She saw Sonny watching her. She leaned over again. "I really am sorry. If it makes you feel any better, you're a fox." She slapped his arm playfully.

Sonny blushed. "You are drunk."

Audrey thought for a second then whispered. "Councilor, I am shit faced."

Sonny couldn't help but chuckle. "Let me drive you home." He stood up and placed money on the table before offering a hand to Audrey to help her up.

She accepted the help and staggered a bit when she stood. "But aren't you going to drink?"

"No."

"Did Amanda text you to come? "

"She did." Sonny said as he walked her out of the bar. 

"Sneaky." Audrey said. She swayed a bit.

Sonny put his arm around her waist to steady her. "You talk about my pornstache and you wear hooker heels to drink in."

Audrey looked down at her wedged shoes and scrunched her nose. "If you think these are hooker heels... "

"For you, they are."

"I don't always wear sneakers or flats." She defended herself. 

"Watch your head, " Sonny said after opening the passenger door for her when they reached his car.

"You say that to all the perps." She deadpanned before getting into his car. 

She could smell his cologne. It smelled amazing. She closed her eyes and didn't realize he was in the car and leaned over trying to fasten her seatbelt. She opened her eyes to see his face inches from hers. She involuntarily looked at his lips. 

Sonny pulled back. "Seatbelt." He said quickly before settling into his seat. 

Audrey stared at him in confusion. 

"Seatbelt." He repeated.

They were silent on the ride to Audrey's hotel and the exchanged brief goodnights at her door. When he got back into his car he shook his head. She's only here temporarily, he reminded himself. Trouble was, his heart was not listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Amanda spent some time soul searching after they found the newest victim and sympathizing with Audrey during that and especially after Audrey told everyone about Bryce.  
> I love the growing friendships between Audrey and the others. And that Sonny and Amanda are starting to get back to their friendship, without romantic feelings getting in the way. At least on his part. She still may need some time.  
> The next chapter is going to be just as intense as this one and will be up very soon. I swear the chapters are writing themselves at this point and the characters aren't letting me do much else. Including not letting me sleep.  
> Also, I've been listening to Angel by Leona Lewis on repeat writing this chapter and the next. Give it a listen if you haven't heard it. I'm building my Clarisi playlist. I may share it at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> So the FBI may not an aging old man run things but as Shylo said, Dreven is set to retire.  
> I had originally planned for Rollins to be a bit jealous of Audrey but thought she would actually like the younger woman at first. She thinks Audrey won't be in New York or their lives for long.  
> I love the lightness Audrey brings and will bring, even in tough moments. There is so much darkness IRL and on the show that I think the show could use some brightness.  
> I've more chapters written but am working on some to go in between this first one and those as they are a bit in the future.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the small introduction to Audrey and Clarisi. They've been in my head and heart for months. I'm glad to finally be getting their story out there.


End file.
